The Adventurer
by OnyxKnightShade5691
Summary: Her name is Adalica and she isn't the most understanding girl that there is. She lived with her grandmother ever since she was 4 years old... Her past holds so many dark secrets that even she doesn't know about, but is curious to figure it out. But before she can even get 5 miles away she runs into Big Bad Wolf himself.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story AHHH! Her name is Adalica and she isn't the most understanding girl that there is. She lived with her grandmother ever since she was 4 years old... Her past holds so many dark secrets that even she doesn't know about, but is curious to figure it out. But before she can even get 5 miles away she runs into Big Bad Wolf himself. He won't leave her alone and makes Adalica have mixed feelings, will she settle down to understand and these feelings? Or will she do what her parents did and leave everything else beind? If you that curios Read this BOOOOOKKK

ps I'm actually a girl but my computer jacked up and put male Dx.

pps Sinserly OnyxKnightShade5691

I slowly opened the door that led my grandmothers room. "here goes nothing." I whisperd to my self. I took a deep breath.

" Hi grandma!" I said forcefully enthusiastically.

I saw her asleep on her flora decorated bed spread, peacefully. I smiled, my grandma never aged, she's at least 102 years old but stop ageing at 20 years old. I rarely ever came in my grandmothers room because she usually never was in it. I slowly walked over to grandmaother and shook her shoulder.

"Hey, grandma?" I asked

She mumbeld something that I didn't understand and cracked one eye open.

"Ugh... what time is it, sugar?"

She had morning breath and she was only wearing a bra and underwear. "Can I ask you something?"

She sighed and nodded her head, I gulped.

"I want to explore the world, see things for myself, I appreciate everything that you've done for me I truly do, but..." She put her finger to my lips and silenced me.

"But nothing I completely understand what your trying to say." She looked so sweet and sincere I had to hug her.

"I love you grandma so, so, much!" Before I could stop them, tears were falling down my face, but I didn't care.

I hugged grandma for a long time, until she pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes and Said one simple word

"Go."

I let tears fall as I told her one last thing "One day I'll come back for you." I gave her one last sweet smile before heading upstairs to get out of my pj's and start my rough journey.

That day was indeed a sad day it rained all day in the forest I was praying it would stop so I could continue my journey, but luck was never on my side so I had to seek shelter. It was hard to find shelter but luckily I found it, it was an odd cave but hey shelter is shelter. I climbed in and went to the corner i'm so glad I packed a sleeping bag because it's a total lie when people say 'caves are the coziest place to seek shelter' yeah no it's the coldest place to seek shelter. I watched the rain drizzle down the cave walls, suprisingly it was peaceful to hear it. *drip drop* *drip drop* I slowly began to doze off until I heard the most scariest growl ever.

But luckily it was just my imaginenation... or so I thought... I felt the most warmest thing ever touch my back. I slowly turned around in my sleeping bag and came face to face with a tired sleeping man. I stared at his sleeping face and omg... He was so hot , he made a hot chili pepper look like nothing. His hair was a deep black and his arm muscles twitched in his sleep, but what I didn't notice was that...

.Naked... I turned as red as a tomatto and stared at his handsome features.

"Like what you see?" I practically jumped out of my sleeping bag and banged my head hard against the wall and cringed.

"Becareful sweet heart I'd hate to see you get a concusion." He said a little to sweetly. I rolled my eyes lovely another pervert. Trust me I know from experience cause this one time I was taking a shower and there was this guy outside my window and he was litterally watching me come out of the shower I didn't know who he was or what he was so I just screamed and he ran away, my grandma thought I was dillusional but boy was she wrong.

"Who are you?" I said bitterly and frowning, he just grinned at me.

"Does it matter sweet heart?" He was a little to close for my taste so I just turned away from him looking the other direction.

"Do you mind romeo? some people actually need there beauty sleep." He was sexy I'll give him that much, but he was a little to forcefull.

"Awww... don't be that way, why not cuddle?" He said pulling me into his embrace.

"Because I barely know who you are and because your naked." He just sighed and got up and walked across the cave to my surprise there was a light switch and a lamp he turned both of them on and pullled on some jeans that happend to be laying around. Omg... He had the most cutest butt ever! don't tell him that though. He turned off both of the lights and walked over to me I knew because the moonlight was enough light to see him. He gave me devilish grin.

"better?" He asked but his voice sounded husky and rough. Crap why do I find him acttrative? Just ignore the hormones.

"In a way." I mumbeld. I slowly began to drift off when I felt him slip into the sleeping bag with me. I grumbeld in annoyance but he just ignored me and snuggeld up.

"Ahh nice and warm." He sighed and slowly his breathing went down to a minimum. I knew he was asleep. I looked out the cave entrance and sighed, Looks like I'll be getting zero sleep today. I watched as the moon went around until the sun slowly began to rise I tried to get up but I was in mystery mans tight grip.

I grumbeld. "Do you mind?" He mumbeld something and pulled me back down. "Mhhmmm warm." He whisperd into my ear and I felt his warm breath on my neck. I felt a tremor run down my back and I shiverd.

"What's your name?" I asked. He sighed and his leg twitched.

"Alec, why are wanting to get to know me better?" I hated how seductive he was but I also liked it at the same time. Ugh what's wrong with me?

"No I was just curios...my name is Adalica." I mumbeld he shifted slightly and slowly stood up.

"Your a mermaid huh?" He looked me straight in the eyes and I swear he had lust in them for a second.

I smiled evilly at him and said. "Your a werewolf but not any werewolf your the alpha? aren't cha?" His smiled faded and he was frowning at me.

"What gave me away?" I stood up slowly and went nose to nose with him "You smelt like dog and you were oddly very muscular." Then his seductive grin was back. I frowned. Crap! I shouldn't have told him he was muscular now he'll never leave me alone.

"So you were admiring my body while I wasn't looking?" I turned so red I looked away and bent down and began to roll up my sleeping bag, when I was finished I shoved it back in my bag and was about to walk away when he said. " Hey! you walked into my cave so that means you owe me something!" He gave me a vicous glare and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want pretty boy?" He looked me up and down and gave me a seductive grin and pointed to his lips and then to my lips.

My eyes wide, I felt my jaw hit the ground. "You truly are a pervert!" I turned my back to him and began to walk out when he yelled.

"Fine have it your way! but i'm still gonna follow you!" I smiled in satisfaction when I saw the scowl on his face and turned back around.

"Fine! but i'm warning you its a long journey!" He smiled at me evilly "The longer the better." He mumbeld and ran after me.

SOOOO... WHAT DO YOU THINK? Is it too cheesy? I think not! I absoulutly loooovvvvee Alecs character! hehehehehehehe I plan on updating soon so please comment if you have any ideas on the story or if you like it XD

Love OnyxKnightShade5691


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy I love this story so much! I'm gonna right a new part everyday cause its so cute X3! I personally can't help but love how Adalica never falls for Alecs or will she? hrmmmmm... maybe maybe not stay tuned X3!

LOVE YA! OnyxKnightShade5691

I looked around every where and all I found were aligator infested swaps.I swear if Alec said one more pick up line I was going to break his neck in half and feed him to the rouges.

"Wait do you hear that?" said Alec cautiously. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bush and opened it and a bunny hoped by. "Yeah look at those teeth! careful! Alec, I heard bunnies are more dangerous than crocadiles!" I laughed at him for being so cautions. He growled angrly and mumbeld. "Its better to be safe than sorry." I only laughed harder I nearly fell in a puddle and screamed.

"Aww is the little mermaid scared of water?" He grinned at me. I glared daggers at him and walked over the puddle I had to hold my dress up so it wouldn't get wet.

"No but unless you wanna be caring 200 pounds of fish weight then go right ahead get me wet!" I was so mad I wish he would just leave me alone, I mean is that sooo much to ask? ugh! why can't he be wearing a shirt? It's so distracting! all those muscels move each time he laughs and it looks so mmhhmmmm... Wait! did I seriously just think that? ok reality check he's an alpha werewolf it would never happen and second of all he probably already has a mate so it would never have worked out anyways. I slappped my hand to my forhead hard and sighed.

"How long have we been walking?" I asked irritaedly. He looked at me blankly and then looked at the sun and then at the moon that was visable. "I'd say 5 hours why?" I shurugged my shoulders.

"Just curious." I looked at his beatuiful purple eyes for a second before looking away. Then I stopped dead in my tracks, wait purple eyes? I thought they were crystal blue!? He looked back at me curiously. "what are you stopping for I thought you said we have a long journey ahead of us?" He looked at me confused and I returned the same look.

"I don't get it?" I said studying his eyes, he raised a brow at me. "get what?" He was starting to get irritated. I was still studying his eyes and took a couple steps closer until our noses were touching. He had an excited look in his eyes but I ignored it.

"Last night your eyes were crystal blue now their violet?" He burst out laughing and I jumped back a few steps and forgot to watch out for puddels and stepped right into a puddel. I slammed to the ground hard. "Oww." I turned around so fast I made a cheetah look like a slow tourtise.

"no,no,no,no,no! this can't be happening!?" I struggeld to get away from the puddle but all my efforts were useless. The worst thing ever was my dress had slid off and I was on wearing a bra. Alec looked at my bluish teal tail with fasination, but without warning he picked me up bridal style and slung my summer dress over his shoulder. I was stunned by such a kind jester, but he pretended not to notice.

Ok this guy has balls to carry me around like this I'm so going to kill him when my legs come back.

"Th-th-thank you." Every word I said was forced I even forced a smile he chuckeld at my misrableness. Each time he chuckeld I felt his vibrations all on my body and it felt like I was being tickeld. I'm so glad I had long redish orange hair because that coverd my bra up pretty good.

As we went through twist and turns of trees something caught my eye and I began to squirm around Alec's tight grasp.

"Hey! what are you doing?" He growled he was too busy paying attenion to me, slipped on something slippery, and I fell on top of him. My tail was in between his legs and my lips were touching his. He pulled me closer I tried to pull away but his tight grasp wouldn't let me and I was forced to kiss his lips.

Ok I'll admit it he was an amazing kisser and he knew exactly what he was doing. His tongue was begging for intrance to my mouth but I wouldn't let him. I acidently moved my leg forward which made him moan that's when I pulled away panting. He had pure lust in his eyes and i'm pretty sure I did too, but I'll never admit it to him.

There was a peacful silence t'ill I realised my legs were back I grabbed the dress and hid behind a tree hopeing he wouldn't see me. I was blushing so much that I looked sickly.

"Hey!, ermm, It's getting dark? so, uhmm, why not stop and make camp?" Omg that was the lamest thing I have ever said in my whole intire life! he's never gonna forget at what I said right after the kiss. Omg the kiss! It was amazing! I swore i heard alarm clocks go off and fireworks, Ahh! Ok Adalica just forget this ever happend he never kissed you he just bumped head with you and forced you to kiss his soft pink yummy lips. Ok ewww did I seriously just say that? Crap I wish I was a guy so he would leave me alone, ya know?

" I'll make the fire so you don't freeze your tail off." He was laughing at his mermaid joke of me and I just growled at him like a dog. "What ever you say lover boy, what ever you say." I giggeld at my joke cause it sounded funny. Then I heard a grumbling and looked over at his stomach he was blushing, I was laughing at him. I scooted over to him and put my ear to his stomach.

"yup, yup, yup, mhmmm, uhuh, yes, ok, understood." I cleared my throat before speaking and looked into to Alecs eyes and used my doctor voice immitation on him. "Well it appears you stomach wants a large juicy cheese burger with greesy fries and a large mouth watering coke, am I right?" I laughed so hard I think the whole woods heard me but I could care less.

He grabbed his stomach. " oww! stop it! Ok fine Adalica you win just feed me some food!" I laughed even harder at him getting hungry and holding his stomach. I reached in my bag and pulled out a foot long sub sandwich that my grandma packed me. As soon as he smelled it he had me pinned and tried grabbing it from my hands but I said. "Oh no,no,no what's the magic word?" I was giggling my head off cause he looked so desperate.

"Give me the damn sandwich or else!" I saw him getting angrier and I just smiled even more. "Or else what?" I was looking deep into those beautieful now crystal blue eyes and nearly got lost when they became black pools. "Adalica." he said fircely I sighed and handed him the sub which tore to shreds and practically swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Your no fun when your hungry." I whisperd under my breath. He looked at me and cocked his head to the right and smiled suductivley at me.

"What did you just say?" I looked at the moon as if it was suddenly interesting. "Nothing." For some reason I don't know why but I was in a play full mood.

"Oh no , I must know what you said." He had that lust and despreate look and again but I just stared at the moon as if it was the coolest thing ever and ignored him. "Hey why is the moon red? I remember seeing it somewhere before?" Alec looked at the moon and wouldn't look away that's when it hit me. I tackeld Alec to the ground and he gladly let me be on top of him. "Alec don't look at the moon!" He only looked at me confused and smiled unusally wide.

"And why wouldn't I do that?" My eyes went wide and I covered his eyes. I knew he was put under the moons trance it was going to stay red for a month or two... Its what some people would call the red moon of desires. When you look at it it makes you act as if everything is a dream and it makes the persons true feelings come out. I had to think of a way to wake him out of this trance. hrmmm... I know I'll slap him t'ill he begs for mercy! No that's to mean I'll give him a purple nurple? hrmm then I grinned no guy or girl liked purple nurples in other words it's a titty twister but hurt so much more.

I removed my hands from his eyes and see the moons reflection in his eyes even though he's not even looking at the moon he stares at me longingly and sits up so I'm straddaling on his lap.

"You alright big boy?" I stare into his eyes and I realise I can't look away. Ok here goes nothing! I slowly reach out and grab his nipple he moans to my surprise and I whisper to my self "Your so going to regret this Adalica." And I twist fast and hard he screams so loud I'm pretty sure all the animals near by were scared away. He grabs his nipple and rubs it lightly whimpering and glares daggers at me. "What the hell was that for?" I ignore his foul language and and roll my eyes. "Just be glad I woke you up from your trance!" He looks at me confused and I just roll my eyes. "Just don't look at the moon any more ok?" He rolls his eyes and I can tell he agreed cause I'm pretty sure he doesn't want another purple nurple.

I get up off of him and walk over to where I set down my bag and pull out my sleeping bag I lay it out and get inside of it. Alec puts the fire out with his foot and whispers in my ear. "Sharing is Caring." I rolled my eyes and mumbeld "Mhmmm." sarcastically. He gets comfy in the sleeping bag and makes me turn over to face him but my eyes are already closing and I'm slowly drifting off when I hear the huskiest voice I have ever heard. "Good night, Adalica." And before I know it i fell asleep in the arms of an annoying arrogant alpha werewolf.

ISS it good? I smell Love in the air! X3 this was a romantic chapter and i think it turned out rather well what do you think hmmmmm?


	3. Chapter 3

Awww another amazing part that I'm willing to write just for you guys this one just might be longer than the others ones! AHAHAHAAHHAHHAAH I love how Adalica usaully never falls under Alec's charm but my other chapter she claims it was the "red moon" maybe she likes him maybe not who knows ;Dn please comment if you really do like me writing my fantasy stories xD

Sinserely: OnyxKnightShade5691

"Admit it your in love me!" Yelled Alec.

Omg! This guy has been pissing me off all day! Ok incase your wondering I awake naked in Alec's arms and you wanna know what was the first thing I did? I kicked him in the groin and I am praying to God I broke his nuts! Be cause if he even dares to try and take his little Alec out of his pants I'm going to chop it off and feed it to the rouges!

"Look Alex! I don't love you ok? it was just a big mistake and it was the moon that made us act the way we did last night!" I practically yelled.

"It's Alec! And I know for a fact that the moaning and groaning was definatley not the moon!" He was yelling so loud I'm pretty sure we sounded like elephants stomping around in this forest.

"God! do you live to piss me off? cause so far it's working! and pick the cotton out of your ears I said once and I'll say it again! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ALEC!" I was yelling my brains out just hoping my mean words would sink in his thick skull.

He walked right in front of me blocking my path."Damnit Adalica! Your really don't know what you do to me do you?" He wasn't yelling there's an improvement, he looked me straight in the eye and looked at me despratley and with lust. For a moment I stared at his crystal blue eyes and nearly got lost but I shook my head. "Alec I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about." I tried walking around him but he wouldn't lemme go that easily.

"Your really that blind? You seriously can't see what you do to me?"

I looked him in the eyes and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. _Omg what do I do? I don't wanna see him cry or something like that! crap! crap! crap! crap! errmmmmmm let's see... Jezzz there really is no way outta this is there! Damnit! ok just uhmmm say that... ok i admit it i do indeed like him but i'm not gonna tell him that! Ok calm down what was grandma said about mates? oh yeah it was something like when a werewolf mates with some other wolf he becomes attached and claims her as his... OMG SO THAT MEANS I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE AND THAT ALEC TRULY IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND THAT I'AM HIS MATE!... wait maybe i'm just stressing over this too much i should just ask him kindly to move and continue my journey. Yeah and maybe if you kissed a frog it would turn into a prince! ok just say something stupid._

"Heyyyy, that's a really pretty sunset! it kinda remids me of a tangerine I once got from the market place."

_That's the most dumbass thing I have ever said since I got drunk but that's another story._

He roared and slammed me against a tree and pressed his body against mine roughly. His eyes went from pure black to crystal blue.

"You are in love with me."

He whisperd it which made even scarier than him yelling in my face. I looked into his eyes for what felt like eternity and finally gave in and kissed his forhead. He let a moan and I felt like my blood was on fire.

_What's this feeling? I hope it's not what I think it is... Love_...

I puled away and look into his eyes and smiled by how desprate he looks. He looks at me confused and desprate.

"What's so funny?!" He's pretty much whining.

I burst out laughing _He sounds like a love sick puppy! so cute!_ I embrace him during my fit of laughters while he gives me a What-the-hell-are-you-laughing-at faces, but that really makes me laugh harder and I fall from his grasp laughing. 7 minutes later i've stopped laughing and I stand up and let out one last giggle before looking into those hipmotiziong eyes and confess of why I was laughing so hard.

"I was laughing so hard because your a werewolf and you had a begging look on your face and that made me think of how you looked like a love sick puppy and I couldn't help but notice the resembalance of you begging look."

He looked affended and turned his back to me.

"no! no! no! don't get me wrong! dogs are cute and I couldn't help but realise how cute you looked!"

He looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Cross your heart hope to fly and stick a cupcake in your eye?"

"Yes!"

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes!"

He smirked evilly and threw me over his shoulder.

"WAIT WHAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! HELP MELESTER! HELP!"

That's when he smacks my butt and yells "I HEARD WHAT I HEARD SWEETHEART YOUR IN LOVE WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!"

There was pure amusment in his voice and a hint of desperation in his voice.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" I elbowed his head hard and in response got an angry growl.

"NO WAY IN HELL! YOUR MINE! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YOU! YOU HEAR! MINE!" He was yelling so loud I'm pretty sure you could even hear him if you traveled to Pluto.

_Ok! I admit it I'm in trouble! I should have never ever enterd the freaking cave! and then I wouldn't have a possesive werewolf carrying me around like some kind of prize! I swear if he even dares taking advantage of the fact that I love snuggeling I'm chopping off his prince persia and feeding it to the rouges! OK think! think! think! Hrmmmmmm... maybe if I ... no that wouldn't work out I wonder if there's a lake near by then maybe I will be able to escape and never have to see him ever again! yeah! and just maybe Santa Claus is the one that buys you christmas presents every year! God Adalica think! what's his weakness!... Wait I don't think he has one... unlesssss... NO! NO! NO! that's too slutty! he must have some other weakness... Crap I can't think of one... looks like I'm stuck with the slutty idea! Crap! but I don't wanna turn him on! that would be like suicide! ok i'll try my master plan when the moon comes out._

"Heyy it's getting late and the moon will be out soon." I said with a slight purr in my voice. He never even put me down he just said. "mhmmmm I'll carry you, while you look for a place to sleep!" Yup leave it to the female to find the comfy place! ok let's see... I looked around us but found zero caves but there was a lake and I grinned evilly.

"Heyy! what do ya know?! it's a lake! I mean we could sleep near there since I highly doubt sirens live there." I had fake enthusiasm in my voice I usually did that just to lighten the mood slightly. "Mhmmmmm I'd hate to run into sexy looking mermaids here." He spanked my butt and again and finally set me on the ground the moment he did I practically ripped off my dress and jumped into the lake. The lake glowed a neon bright turcoise color because of my feet were changing into my mermaid tail.

"Whoa..." Was all I got from him. I popped my head out of the lake and swam over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked already knowing the awnser. He was a loss of words.

"Whoa...Ummmm...Wow..." I glared daggers at him then I smiled evilly...

_Adalica... You should put him in a trance...sing him a song..._

(Author note this song is from Pirates of the Carribean Stanger TIdes, The song it's self is called Jolly Sailor Boy look it up on youtube if you wanna hear it.! )

END OF NOTE!

" Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray, Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay, Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain, Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again. His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as soles, My happiness attend him wherever he goes, From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan, All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return. My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell, And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold, And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold. A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold, True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold: Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far, To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar. My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May, And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway, Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold, Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold. Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea, While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn, And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return. My name it is Adalica, a merchant's daughter fair, And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year, My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

He looked at me terrified and whisperd so only I could hear him.

"Your a Siren..."

PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINNK ! PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

XoxOxoX Love OnyxKnightShade5691

He stared at me like a pirate stares at gold...(SOO he was stareing at me pretty creepily!) I smiled and flicked him hard in the head.

"OWW!" He yelled like he was in pain.

"You imbisol! why didn't you try and stop me from getting into the water!" I was up in his face yelling.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOST TO KNOW!?" He roared in my face. Oh that did it! I slapped him hard across the face... Then his eyes flashed from crystal blue to the deep violet color I saw on the full moon, within a blink of eye he had me pinned to the shore of the lake and snarled in my face. "NEVER TALK BACK TO ME!" He let out a furious roar and I felt something warm drip out of my ears. I tried squirming out of his death grip but that was as useless as trying to eat sand in the desert. A tear slid down my cheek...I'm so vulnerable in this postion... More tears were sliding down my cheek and I curled up into a ball, I always did whenever I cried...Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my whole body and pick me up. I punched his shoulder and I felt Alec wince.

"Look at me." He whisperd I barley heard him... 'No! don't look at him! It'll show weakness!' said a voice in my head I closed my eyes tighter and whisperd. "No." His grip on me tightend and a low growl rumbeld in his chest, I winced at the sudden change but I didn't give in.

"I'm warning you Adalica...If you don't open your damn eyes...I'm leaving...For good..."

My eyes shot open and I stared right into Alec's crystal blue eyes.

He grinned with satisfaction and closed his eyes and started moving his lips closer to mine I turned my head away and his eyes went to a that deep violet purple and he bit my neck. I screamed and started hitting his head because my neck started hurting like hell.

"GET YOUR TEETH OUT OF MY NECK! YOU PERVERTED VAMPIRE!"

I punched him in the head and he finally let go of my neck and grumbeld some words which were probably curse words.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BITE ME!" I shereked at him. he growled in irritaion.

"I MARKED YOU AS MINE!" He was now yelling louder than I was but that made me even more pissed off. Ignored the tingles that were running up and down my body as his hands tightend around me.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE YOURS!" I saw something snap inside him but it left as fast as it came and his seductive grin back.

"Is that how really feel? because your body seems to be enjoying the feel of my touch, Adalica." I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing luckily it was sunset so you couldn't really tell.

"What are you talking about I hate your fricking touch..." I murmed more to myself than to him.

"What ever you say love... Sticks and stones may brake my bones but words can never hurt me."

I stared at him like he just grew and extra head.

_Note to self remember that catch fraze._

"That's what a baby would say..." I mumbeld. I was looking at anything but his eyes.

"What was that, Adalica?" I stared at the sky like it was suddenly interesting.

"Do you have my dress?" I asked him a little too casually cause he looked at me weridly and I avoided his eyes once again. He handed me the dress and I somehow managed to slip it on while being in Alec's arms and having a 200 pound tail that weighs alote!

Alec suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air and then went back to his frozen state.

"How did she find me?" He whisperd and right after he said it a female came out of a bush and she was beautiful! She had long chocolate brown hair that went all the way down to her hips and it was curly, then she had aqua eyes that seemed to glow in the had a lovley tan as well. I'm pretty sure all werewolves are tanned.

"HONEY BUNNY BOO!" she yelled and came running over to us but stopped dead in her tracks.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP GOING TO WHORE HOUSES!?" She yelled in his face.

"OH SO FOLLOWING ME MEANS I'M GONNA GO BACK TO THE PACK WILLINGLY?!" He yelled back just as angry

They were both glaring at each other and I was pretty pissed off that she thought I was a whore when she was the one was dressed up as freaking hocker! I just sighed and took my chance of trying to get out of Alec's famous death grip but he only tighted it even more the moment felt me move a muscle.

"Where do you think your going!?" He was now facing me with those deep violet eyes and I decided I was gonna have to break his heart to let me go and maybe I would be able to find my parents easier. I felt a huge pain in my chest just thinking of hurting him felt like my heart being cut out with a chain saw. I clutched it and began hiprevenalating. "Adalica!? what's wrong?! The last thing I remember were those enchanting crystal blue eyes staring at me horrified.

I felt so comfortable and something very warm wrapped around me I wrapped my hands around the unknown source of heat and let my hand trace circles on the warm heat source. I heard a soft moan escape the warm heat source and my eyes shot open... Guess who? yup you guessed it it was Alec. I'm never going to admit this to him but he looked sooooo sexy with his hair ruffeld and sleepy eyes staring at me. He groaned and put one of his legs around me and murmed. "Go back to bed, it's like, I dunno? really late?" I giggeld at his sleepiness and said "Nope! i'm wide away meaning when i'm up you have to be up too! or else it's not as fun staying up late!" He groaned and murmed some curse words and slowly opened his eyes to stare into my sea blue ones. I didn't even notice but we were getting closer and closer until our noses were touching, this time I kissed him and sighed with pure pleasure and through kisses he said. "Finally...you...kiss...me." And we kissed until dawn and we passed out in each other embrace.

I woke up once again and I stared at Alec's sleeping face and... OMG WHO AM I KIDDING?! IT WAS THE CUTEST FACE EVER!

I moved my knee upward and I acidentally knee him where it hurts. His eyes flew open and he had me pinned in a second.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He yelled accusingly and I just rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't I'm not telling."

He growled in irriation and fell on top of me and whined. "Stop waking me up! I need my beauty sleep too!" I gasped for air and managed to say. "What the hell did your mom feed you? Your fucking heavy!" He laughed and sat up straddling me and whisperd into my ear. "I dunno, you tell me." WIth out warning he lift my shirt up and blew on my stomach making me laugh my head off.

"OK I SURRENDER!" I was seriously gasping for air now.

"I dunno, I think your lying to me."

"What." I put a hand over my chest and gasped dramtically. "You couldn't possibly be talking to moi?"

He raised a brow but grinned devilishly. "Oh, but, my lady, I am indeed talking to you." I laughed at his amazing britsh acent, surprisingly I'm not kidding he really could talk like one of those stuck up people from britan. (You see I know what states and stuff are because I was home schooled by my grandmama and man did she make sure I was listening.) "Are you from britan or something?" I asked him curiosly. He groaned and said sudutively. "Maybe maybe not." I rolled my eyes and I tried getting up but Alec decided to play possum and fell on top of me. "Ugh! your sooooooooooo heavy!" I tried pushing him off me which was impossible. I moved my body to the right and and breathed in some air because I was pretty much being suffocated before.

"Butttt your soooooooooo comfyy." He moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"We can't stay in bed forever you know?"

"Oh come on Love, 5 more minutes."

"Nooooooo! get up you FAT dog!"

"Make that 20 more minutes."

"GET UPP!"

"Mhhmmmmm."

I started squirming under him which made him grunt. "Stop moving! I'm trying to sleep!" I just grinned and started squirming even more, he growled in irritation and wrapped his legs around my legs and had my arms pinned up over my head and he collasped still keeping his grip on me I sighed and then a wicked grin snuck it's way across my face and I had a devious plan in mind.

"Fine, whatever goodnight."

His head shot up and he was looking me straight in my eyes and I gave him a tired look.

"Are you serious?" He had a concerend look on his and I just yawned and nodded my head. He shook his head and said "Alright, I'm up." I slipped out of his grip and wrapped my hands around his neck and whisperd. "Thank you."

He stood up and offered me his hand and I gladly took it. Then I looked down and it struck me like a lightning bolt and I felt heat creep up my cheeks when I realised I was only wearing his shirt and his shirt only... Nothing else... I slapped both my hands over his eyes and he growled in irritation.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist!" I snarled then I removed my hand over his eyes and said.

"So, where are we?"

Alec's POV

"So, where are we?" She asked in an insant voice and I swear one of these days she was going to be the death of me...

"HEEELLLLOOOO?!" She flicked me in the head again and It snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh? oh I think were at my ex fiance' house."

"YOU HAVE A FIANCE?! YOU IDIOT WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT?! IF YOU HAVE A FIANCE THAT MEANS YOUR OFFLEMENCE! OMG WHAT AM I DOING IN HERE WITH YOU?! I SHOULD LEAVE BEFORE SHE SEES US! YOU MAN WHORE!"

She started running to the door in a panic/rage did I mention she looks sooooooo sexy when she's mad. Before she could open the door I pulled her back and she was crushed in my embrace.

"First of all she's not my fiance' any more because I left and second of all I am not a man whore! and third of all did I already mention that she's not my fiance' anymore?"

She glared daggers at me and tried getting out of my embrace but I was stronger than her. Then without warning I felt myself harden because I rememberd she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt and seeing her naked made me horny!

Her eyes widen because she felt my little Alec near her legs and she jumped out of my arms so fast I swear you could have mistaken her as one of those army guys.

"W-w-were's m-my d-d-d-d-d-d-ress?" Awwwweee! she was nervous! I shook my head and gave her my signture grin. (btw he means sudutive grin) "Oh that the ex has it in the washer at he moment."

"Oh...cool? errmmmmmmm...sooooo..."

God! the way she furrowed her brows was sooooo cute I could just go over to her and have my way with her like I did last night. I grinned even wider at her and said "Is it just me? or is my little mermaid nervous?" She scowled at me and looked away "Don't call me that you weight issued dog." My mouth hit the floor and she burst out laughing." Are you implying I'm FAT?!" That just made her laugh harder and she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. I got a glimpse of her butt and it looked soo touchable. When she caught her breath she gave me an inisant look before she said "Heyyyy, can I borrow your boxers? I mean I don't really have any underwear on soooo boxers seem to be wayy comfortable than walking around here exposed." That made a wicked grin run across my face and I said "Sure." I pulled down my pants and she shriecked. "NOOOO! I NOT THE ONES YOUR WEARING!" I gave her a hurt look before saying. "What's wrong with the ones I'm wearing? you said you need some right?" And with that I pulled down my boxers and threw them at her face she screamed and used the boxers as a shield from seeing my exposed body. I slipped my pants on and buckeld them. She stood up and slipped the boxers on nervously. "Well aren't you mature?" And with that I got a slap across the face once again. Then Lauren my ex fiance' ran in and yelled "THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH CHIEF!" I got up immeadeatly and ran after her as fast as I could.

PLEASEEEEE COMMENT! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND YESSS I DO PLAN ON MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER AND LONGER! MWWWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyyy since I'm at my papas for a few hours I have to write off my phone even though it doesnt have wifi it still works! Odd right? Oh well! Please comment ! I looove hearing on whatcha think of my stories or if you have any ideas I looove hearing those too!

Love ya till the banana peels OnyxKnightShade5691

I ran after Alec in pure confusion. Who the hell is this chief? And why are they panicking? I mean he's just a chief am I right? They come and go! I inhaled and then exhaled and ran side by side with Alec.

"What happend? How did he die?" roared Alec in pure frustration.

"I dunno! I just ran in there and found him not moving in his bed! So I panicked and ran straight to you! Your the only one who would have know what to do in a situation like this!" Ugh! The nerve of this girl I swear of Alec wasn't around I would have already hanged her neck years ago!

"Calm down! I'm sure he's just sleeping or something!" I practically laughed but I decided to bite my lip and refrain from laughing I mean come on asleep?! Hahahahah! Yeah except he'll never wake up from it!

"Adalica! I have a request for you!" He roared right into my ear.

"Alec i'm not letting you have a wish! I told that takes up a bunch of my energy! I'm not some genie!"

He ignored me and before I knew it we were running across miniature houses and people were running around panicking like mad people would.

I accidentally ran straight into some guy and out lips brushed he tried taking it further but I banged my knee into his groin and I pushed away leaving him in pain on the floor. Alec had already disappeard into the crowd and now I wasn't refraining from laughing I was panicking. The guy that I just kicked picked himself off the ground holding a hand over his groin and grunting in pain.

"Alec!" I screamed but it was impossiable in the mob that I just shoved myself into. Everyone was going iin the same direction I shoved people aside fearing I'd get swept away in the mob. I called his name repeatedly but never heard "Adalica!" whatsoever. Tears were in my eyes becasue my panic attack was seriously starting to kick in now. I was punching shoving kicking slapping people away, those atempts were so useless. Before I knew what happend I was swept away with every one else.

Then the mob went into a big looking house and everyone was screaming random things that didn't reach my ears. I was swept and shoved up the staircase of such a nice place. My head was spinning and I could hardly see the people around me. My panic attack was now taking over my body I knew I was hyprevenalating, my lungs were burning. It felt like mt insides were dissolving and my heart was beating so fast that it hurt. I clutched my heart, I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air but nothing worked. The mob flew open a door and my heart shatterd at what I saw..."No." I whisperd horrified my heart was killing me, it felt like. I saw... Alec and that... His ex fiance' they were...Mating... Tears stung my eyes and I let them fall freely. I should have known he didn't love me... He just wanted my body... All along... How could I have been so blind? I stumbeld backwards mortified. I forgotten that there weren't any railings and I plundged towards the ground head first.

You know those shows on t.v. where they show you when you die there's a bright light heading towards you? Yeah, no. For me there was rock hard marbel that was going to break my skull if I don't do something soon. I let out an ear piercing screech. (Sirens screeching can break the ear drum and make you go deaf.)

My head came in contact with the concreat marble and be fore everything went black I heard a thunderous roar.

I snapped my eyes open and everything was crystal clear.

"She's awake!" Screamed someone in a white outfit. There were a bunch of people running around the room screaming and yelling things that never reached my ears. I tried opening my mouth to speak but nothing came out of my dry mouth. Then all of the sudden Alec burst through the doors with a very handsome looking 30 or 32 i'm guessing year old man. The moment I looked at Aleverything came rushing back to me... That monster! When I get outta of this bed he's rouges meat! The handsome man walked over to me and checked my pulse on my wrist. He looked into my eyes with worry and concern. Why the hell would he be concerned? He doen't even know me for Heaven sakes! Then I saw his lips move slowly and I cocked my head to the right confused. I hit my right ear drum and then the yelling came back into my ears and what the man had said was.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

My eyes widened and I put my lips up to his ear and whisperd.

"Alec, is a monster."

I pulled away and he looked deep into my light neon green eyes and cocked his head slightly to the right and mutterd.

"What do you mean?" I awnsered imedeatly.

"Never trust a posionous snake... You'll end up dead, if you do."

He looked even more confused if possiable. Yeah, I know, who would have thought I knew wisdom words? I mean me of all people. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. I looked down and noticed I was wearing Alec's boxers and shirt. I growled in disgust and ripped it off my body. I had zero emotion on my face. "Can I please, have my dress back?" I looked at the now cherry red 30 year old guy and he nodded his head and exited the room. I didn't even look at Alec. Ugh! I hate that name! That dispicable name! I hate him with all my heart! I grabbed the sheets on the bed and wrapped it around my body.

"Are you even going to look at me?" He sounded angry and I ignored him and curled up on the bed and put my back towards him.

"Don't make me do something, I'll regret."

I burst out of the covers and yelled at the top of my lunges. "What's done is done you MAN WHORE! I can't beleive I thouight I was even in love with you! I thought you were different! I thought you weren't going to break my heart like the others! I thought 'why not give him a chance Adalica?' Wanna know where it got me Alec!? It got me in a world full of hurt and loneliness!"

I was thrown on the bed and pinned by Alec's arm and legs. I wasn't going to look into those evil eyes probably mocking me.

"Look at me." He growled into my ear.

"I don't look at dog shit." He roared and flipped me over and forced my chin to face him and those dark violet eyes. I knew he would shift any second if I didn't stop what I was doing. Personally he could shift all he wants I'm not going to give in to him this time. He let his body collapse onto mine and started rubbing himself all over me so his scent would be impossiable to remove.

"Mine." He said licking my neck where he had bitten me and I let a moan escape my lips because it felt so good. My eyes went wide and I jerked my neck away from his reach and he growled in irriataion.

"I'm not yours." My voice cracked and I knew it was game over he won. He grinned and licked his lips slowly making sure I watched. I dunno know why but with Alec it was impossiable to resist him.

"Then why are your legs wrapped around my torso? Hhmmmmm?"He gave me a devilish grin and licked his lips again. I cleared my throat and looked at him in pure disgust.

"Your disgusting!" I spat in his face and he snareld at me. "If you think seduction is going to make me forgive you then you're stupider than you look."

He then let all his body weight fall on me and I couldn't breathe.

"Adalica, Adalica, You should be more nicer! Beg for mercy and I might forgive you." I gasped for air but it was useless, nothing worked.

"I...Hate...Men...Like...You!" I started thrashing but he only pushed down harder making me gasp for air.

"Say it." He sounded calm but that made him sound even scarier.

"You first." I said and my voice cracked I was beyond sure I was going to start crying my eyes out pretty soon.

"Adalica." He warned.

Tears stung my eyes and I couldn't hold back anymore. I started sobbing.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me! I was worried sick! I thought you got hurt or someone else did and I even had a panic attack! I can never forgive you, for what you made me feel Alec!"

I didn't realise his body was off of me and he was luming over me staring at me with a hurt expression. He snaked his arms around my bundeld up body and whisperd soft nothings into my ear calmimg me.

"Oh miss Adalica! I finally found your clothes!" said the 30 year old guy from before looking all cheerfull. I usually join people whenever theyre happy, but ever since Alec came along things have been complicated. I was about to get outta Alec's grip but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me g-"

"No! I'm not ever going to let you go Adalica! Can't you see that?! It doesnt matter how far you run or hide I'll find you and you are mine wether you like it or not! I...I...I... I Love... you, Adalica." He whisperd the last part. I knew I wouldn't forgive him about what he did, but I do like his speech. Some guy burst through the doors and yelled "Rogues! in the village! There are 189 of them!"

We are so going to die...

Cliffhanger! Pweeaaassseee comment! I really wanna know whatcha think! 3333333

T'ill the duck qacks, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

Time: 2:10


	6. Chapter 6

HeYyY hEyYy! In tHiS cHaPtEr I'm GoInG tO hArDeN aDaLiCa'S hEaRt BeCaUsE sHe DeSeRvEs BeTtEr! ThAt'S ThE OnLy SpOiLeR i'M gIvInG aWaY! pLeAsE coMmEnT sO i KnOw WhAtChA tHiNk!(And in here is going to be Alec's POV!)

T'iLl ThE fIRe BuRnS OnyxKnightShade5691

~Adalica's POV~

Everything went silent...

Alec wouldn't get off of me which wasn't a good sign and I felt his heart beat speed up. He growled in anger and straddeld me.

"What are we going to do Alpha?" Asked the really muscular looking guy who just walked in. I didn't get a really good look at him because of Alec's body mostly blocking my view, but what I did see was he had long dark brown hair that curled slightly in the front, his eyes were emerold green and he wasn't wearing a shirt which really got my attenion! He was wearing dark blue caprease that outlined some parts I didn't mind seeing.

"Send in the troups, Dakota, i'm kinda busy." Alec didn't even turn to look at him. I snareld at Alec in disgust and managed to push him off of me. I still had the blanket wrapped around me and walked over to the 30 year old guy who's name I still didn't know. He handed me my bra, underwear and dress. I took it from him and slipped it on easily.

"Thank you... Nameless."

He blushed and stutterd shyly.

"M-m- my names S-Skyler."

I giggeld and held out my hand toward his and shook it.

"No...your name is Smokey... At least now it is."

His eyes went wide and he laughed, I smiled sinserly and of course Mr. Jealousy had to break our happiness by growling. I looked his way and glared daggers, I swear if looks could kill...

"Alec we have 5 minutes before they end up killing somebody! Get your ass up or so help me..." Dakota lost his cool and was glaring at Alec with pure hatred. Alec was in his face in a second and snareld. "You'll what? hurt me? Your just a stupid beta! There's nothing you can do to make me care!" I saw Alec's whole body tense up and I knew he was going to shift if I didn't stop this._Think Adalica, Think! ok, ok, ok, what does Alec enjoy most? uhhmmmmmm... NO! NO! NO! NO WAY AM I PUTTING MY HAND ANYWHERE NEAR... But that would calm him... Ok,I'm so going to regret this more than anything..._

I swayed my hips as I walked over to Alec. He turned slowly, he looked me up and down and licked his lips. When I was close enough I slipped a finger through his belt loop and yanked hard pulling him close to me. "Alec... Maybe you should listen to him... Wouldn't you hate it if I died because one of those rogues... Killed me?" His whole intire body stiffend and I took my finger out of the loop of his belt and gave him a fake smile. He turned to Dakota slowly.

"Ok... Here's the plan."

~Alec's POV~

Me and Dakota ran out of the building and I felt my heart drop. Man I just don't want to leave Adalica, ever! I love her so much... F*ck! why the hell did I have to have s^x with Lauren!? I mean she's nice and all but Adalica's never going to forgive me, especailly the way she forced that smile back there, it broke my heart so much to see her cry. I feel like a monster! I should have never done that! Screw you Lauren! I mean yeah sooooo... I do get a impaient sometimes when it comes to love but... Crap! I couldn't have waited until tonight to be with Adalica and then fullfilled my hearts desires!? I'm a filthy animal... And I feel a little bit guilty for locking Adalica in that room all alone with Skyler. I mean dont' get me wrong! Skyler's a nice guy but I probably shouldn't have left her there with him. Not to mention Adalica already hates my guts she probably wants to kill me now.

I shifted into my black as night wolf and Dakota shifted into his dark brown wolf. I howled for my pack to come forth and they did, we had at least 30 wolves in my pack... I know what your thinking we could easily be out numberd, yes, but numbers don't matter... When you have 30 really pissed off werewolves.

'What's the plan?' Asked my other beta Ken, through mind link.

~Alec's POV~

'Well, well, well, look at what the wolf dragged in.' I mind linked with an excited grin on my wolf face.

'Alec! the time has come! give us the land... or...' Our enemy Crystal Herrington. Ugh! She had a disgusting looking wolf! a puke gray color that made her dark green eyes look cross eyed and not to mention that her snout wasn't straight it was permentaly pointing right.

'Or you'll what?' I asked starting to get impaient with Crystal.

But before I could say F*ck you Crystal! Adalic fell to the ground face first with Crystals claws digging into Adalica's back. Adalica scremed me and my wolf lost it right then and there.

'GET YOUR PAWS OFF OFF OF MY MATE!' I snareld loud and clear for everyone to hear me through mind link

'No way! Not until you give us what's rightfully ours!' Screeched Crystal.

'Fine then we'll fight for the land!' I yelled and gave my pack the signal and we charged.

~Still Alec's POV!~

I charged at every werewolf that came in sight and ripped their throat out. I nailed 20 in the past 10 minutes. I saw a flash of red hair running away from the scene.

I ran as fast as I could after her...

When I did reach her though...

She looked at me and cocked her head to the right slowly...

"You know... You look familiar..."

My heart skipped a beat and my tail started wagging like crazy.

"Blackie? How did you find me out here?" Tears rushed to her eyes and she jumped on top of me hugging me.

"Oh Blackie, I missed you so, so, so, much!" I grinned evilly and decided to come clean.

'What person names their dog Blackie?' I said through mind link and her eyes went so wide.

"Who said that?" She looked around every where, still on top of me and I had a rather nice view of her clevledge.

'Your right on top of it Adalica.'

She slowly looked sown at me and whisperd horrified.

" .You?"

' .' I purred through mind link and she jumped ten feet into the air and landed on her butt, but before I could twitch a muscle I was tackeld by that puke gray, Alpha female, that hates my guts.

OoooOOooOOOoOOoooOOooooooo Cliff Hanga! Whatever is going to happen? Will Alec Die? Will Adalica help Crystal kill him? Hrmmmmm? Uhhh no! no way would I do that too Alec I am after all his creator! Soooo he can't die just yet!

T'ill the metal rusts, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691 Comment/Fan/Read again!


	7. Chapter 7

now I haven't updated in for like ever! sorry still last minute shopping for school! ERGGG! I hate school! it's so stupid! i mean don't get me wrong I looooovvveee socalizing and all it's just I hate the drama and the stress it puts me on edge to where I just wanna curl up in a blanket and sleep for all eternity! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did making this chapter!

T'ill the mail man comes, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

~Alec's POV~

One minute I was messing with Adalica's mind and then the next I was being slammed into by the b*itch of all b*itches.

'C-r-y-s-t-a-l' I spat out each word with pure hatred and flung Crystal off my body and lunged for her throat. She didn't see me coming and I bit down hard and yanked back making sure I broke her neck during the process and she fell down lifeless. _Ok killing isn't always the awnser... But I mean come on! She was gonna die sooner or later! And it's her fault for even trespassing my territory! The nerve!_ I heard a terrified scream right behind me to find Adalica curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. My legs moved on they're own and I shifted no caring I was but naked and ran over to her and put her into my embrace. Suprisingly she didn't hestiate, she wrapped her arms and legs around me and sobbed into my bare shoulder. Each time she sobbed it made my chest hurt. When I couldn't stand it any longer I pulled her away from my shoulder and looked her in neon green orbs. I wipped her tears away with my thumb and she leaned into my touch. She slipped her left arm from my neck and placed it onto my hand that was still on her face. But what surprised me even more was when her lips came crashing against mine I lost all control and added just as much force and I fell backwards with her on top of me. I let out a loud and vicous growl when she pulled away.

"Adalica?" *Pants* "Whats? wrong?"

She just looked deep into my crystal blue eyes and whisperd "Alec... Why did you cheat on me?" Her voice was so pained I cringed and looked away.

"I... I... I don't know why... I just..." I was at a complete lost of words and she stood up and snareld in my face "You just what Alec!? WHAT!? If you have a good reason as to why you did this to me!? I'd LOVE TO HEAR IT!"

More tears were streaming down her face and she looked so heart broken and pained my heart ached. I slowly stood up and I didn't even realize it but I was crying and I could barley see Adalica.

"Adalica." I said huskily and sadly.

"Even I don't know why I did what I did... I can't belive I even..." I couldn't stand it anymore and broke down sobbing like a five year old who just spilled they're milk, except Adalica was million fold more than milk for me... She was... She was... The only girl that I actually fell in love with... That I actually cared about...

And then I was pulled into a and familiar embrace and I pulled her into a death hug.

~Adalica's POV~

I saw hime crying and I couldn't help it, I wrapped my arms around most of his body while he sobbed I ignored the fact that I had just popped a tail and kept on hugging him harder as he sobbed. _ Man Adalica! look what you did! you made the poor boy cry! Wait! whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! have I gone mad? He's the one that hurt me and yet here he is crying? Maybe he feels bad... Man fricking hormones! I hate them more than anything! Ok just comfort him and then leave him._ Pure pain shot through my heart and I cringed in pain. Alec felt me shift uncomfortiably and loosend his grip on me. He probably felt my tail on him.

Then it hit me like a bunch of bricks...

He.

Was.

Butt.

Naked... And I was in his arms...

I turned so red and tried pushing him away but failed misrably.

"Adalica?" His voice cracked and I looked at his blood shot puffy eyes. I couldn't help but grin because he looked like that helpless puppy look he gave me last time and I snaked my arms around his waist and put my head into his shoulder and smelled peppermint wood scent. He was shocked by my kind jester but accepted it nontheless.

"Alec?" I whisperd into his shoulder.

"Yes?" HIs voice was just as quite.

"I can't stay here with you... Any... Longer..."

I hated saying those words so much it pained me.

"Then... if you can't stay here with me... I'll have to go with you... To wherever your heading..."

I whipped my head away from his shoulder and looked deep into those captivating orbs and smiled sweetly to him and happy tears shot down my face, I couldn't fight the erdge any longer and crashed my lips hard against his just as the sun went down...

Ha... Such a classic...

~Adalica's POV~

Things were started to get to heated and I pulled away panting like crazy. I looked down and was relived to see that my legs were back and smiled happily I looked into his eyes and saw an amused smile across his lips. I raised a brow and smiled slightly.

"Am I amusing?" I asked fluttering my eyes and he gave me a cheshire cat grin.

"More than that, Lica." I frowned because that was actually sounded so familiar and I scowled at him.

"Where have you heard that name before?" I said scrunching up my nose and narrowing my eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" He said giving me an innocent look and I growled.

"Jerk." I mutterd.

"What?"

"Worthless, piece of, puppy dung!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me deaf dog."

He growled and pinned me on my back.

"Adalica." He said warningly. I just scoffed and looked away.

"Say your sorry."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Adalica."

"Nope."

"Don't make me!"

"Make you what?"

"Adalica!"

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!"

"If you don't say it, Adalica!"

"If I don't say what Alecky?"

"Say it, Adalica! or so help me!"

"So help you, you'll what, Alecky?"

"ADALICA!"

"Yes Sexiest werewolf, that ever walked this planet?"

He gulped and I grinned with satisfaction. There was a rustling in the bushes and Dakota burst from the bushes, making me jump 5 feet in the air.

"Alec, we have 26 indured and 0 deaths." Infourmed Dakota. Alec didn't loose his eye contact with mine and nodded his head and stood up. I turned around so I couldn't get a glimpse of his man hood no matter how bad I really wanted. I heard shuffing and huffing stuff being ruffeld which I was guess were jeans being slipped onto Alec's body. Just then a naughty thought flashed into my mind and I tried shaking it away but failed misrably.

"You can look now, Lica..." Said Alec with a mysterious one to his voice that I couldn't place my finger on. I slowly stood and stretched out like a cat cracking my back during the process enjoying the new feeling of relief. I turned on my heal and faced Alec with a shy smile and then that smile grew into a grin.

"When are we leaving?" I asked happily and sadly at the same time.

"Soon.." He winked at me making my heart flutter. He intertwined my fingers with his and smiled happily at me. I returned the look and we went back to the village for the last time ever...

At least that's what I hope... I meant don't get me wrong I loooovve the village and all I just hate all the girls that are in it! I mean come on all girls hate each other, pretty sexiest I know but its sooo true! We always have to comment on something... But this time I didn't have to comment because...

Something that I feared early...

Was falling for Alec...

But I'm beyond falling for him, I think, no, I know, I'd die for him...

And in a way I wouldn't mind dieing for him... Because sercretly... I'm utterly and intirely in love with The Big Bad Wolf...

And I'm not even scared...

Fan/Comment/Vote And COMMENT! I really wanna know whatcha thinking!


	8. Chapter 8

Hahahhahahahaha This is an all out battle between Adalica and Alec chapter! Sorry for da spoiler! couldn't reist! OH AND I'M SUPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRR SOORRRYY FOORRR NNOOTTT UUUPPPPDDDAAATTTIINNNGGG SOOONNNEERRR! PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE FFFOOORRR GGIIIVVVEEE MMMEEEE!

T'ill the glass breaks, love, OnyxKnightShade5691

Have you ever been so pissed off at somebody you just want to kill them yourself, barey them and then throw a "Your dead party!" Yeah, well, that's how I f*cking felt! I was soooo fricking mad at the ss hole! How dare he walk in on me while I was the bath tub! Not to mention the fact that there weren't any bubbles in it! But still! He saw my boobs! I mean what's more embaressing!? God! When I see him I'm not even going to talk to him or even look at him! No matter what my fricking hormones want! For all I care my hormones can go jump off a freaking cliff!

I punched the desk that I was sitting in thinking about what I was going to do to make Alec mad... Then it hit me like lightning hits metal. I put an evil grin on my face and casually walked over to the mirror checking myself out. C cup natural boobs, Check! muscular arms check! Stomach sexy as always, Check! Curled my hair, Check! Put on a low black tank top, Check! Wear white booty shorts to try and get guys attenion, Check! Wear black high heels, Check! and then last but not least Wink into the mirror sexily and smile evilly, CHECK!

So incase your wondering what my evil and wicked plan is! it's where I dress up as a hooker and try to get guys attenion while pissing off Alec AND not talking or looking at him at all too top it all off! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH TAKE THAT ALEC! WE"LL SEE WHOSE MORE PISSED OFF IN THE END! MWHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH

I'm so evil sometimes I scare myself! MWHAHAHAHAH, JEEZ! I just LOVE doing that laugh! It's so much fun to do!

I grinned at my figure and I didn't realise that Alec was in the door way of the bathroom staring at me. I scaremed bloody murder because he was giving me the death stare. I coverd my mouth and gaped at his apperace... .In. ... And only a towel...

JEEZ! He looked sooooo sexy in only a towel and his hair was driping and I watched as it trailed down his abs and down his leg. OH MY GAWD! I sound like one of those sick perverts from one of those guy movies! Ok chill! I mean he could be wearing a speedo under the towel.. The moment I thought of him in a speedo I turned so red, blood wouldn't be able to match the color of my face. Then I mentally pinched myself and frowned at him and went back to looking in the mirror as if I never saw him. I could tell he was checking me out from behind.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked huskily in my ear. It almost felt impossiable ignoring him but I did and began to apply make up. I heard him growl in irritation and slam his fist on the sink to try and make me look at him. It was hard not too, I continued applying my maskra and eyeliner.

"Adalica."

He used his warning voice on me but I continued applying it as if he wasn't even there.

"You better look at me." He whisperd threatningly. I sighed and turned to look at him. He seemed rather angry over me not looking at him.

He is such a baby! I thought to myself and smiled.

"What does the peeper want?" I said with disgust in my voice but had an innocent smile on my face. Alec seemed taken aback and took a step closer.

"Adalica..." Started Alec.

"Hmmmmm?" I anwserd annoyed already.

"Is this" He pointed his finger up and down my body..."About earliar?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes and looked at the wall like it was some how interesting. He grabbed my chin forcing me to look into those pireceing blue eyes.

"Don't ever make me jealous... You'll regret it..." He mumbeld and let go of my chin. And walked out of the bathroom.

"We're leaving for dinner in 20 minutes! Be ready Kitty cat!"

I growled at his pet name and stomped over to my desk and slammed my butt on the seat, hard, not caring if I bruised my tail bone...

Oh and incase your wondering! Alec decided to lock me in his room! Yup the devil himself! I'm sooooooooo mad at him! I can't even explain how mad I am!

I slammed my fist into the desk wood and out my face into my hands I sobbed for 15 minutes not caring if I was ruining my faceal make up.

Why were things always so complicated with him? I mean, yeah I was utterly and umcomtrolably in love with him... I tried to ignore his sexual comments and the way he always ends up making me look into those appitizing eyes of his... Oh god! I did it again! I went on and on about how yummy he looks! I seriously need a wake up call or something before I lost all my sanity!

The door flies open and I jump outta my chair and land on my tail bone, hard. Alec just laughs at my reaction. But the moment he saw my now make up mixed face that probably looked terrible... He takes a few steps closer and I take a few steps back. He keeps on trying to get closer and closer. My biggest mistake was taking another step and falling on the bed. I looked up at Alec and he gave me an evil and lustful grin. I start backing up until my back hits the back of the bed and I know for a fact I'm trapped...

"Adalica? We're you running from me?"

His body was now sitting on top of mine and he was enjoying himself so much I could have socked him in the nose if my freaking body would fricking react to my commands!

"No."

I whisperd and looked the other way irritated by the way he was checking out my body... Mostly stopping at my chest! Pervert!

I started struggling and he laughed at my pathetic attempts of escaping his grasp. I sighed and gave up on all hope of escaping and closed my eyes thinking on what to say next...

"Alec?"

"Yes, love?"

"When are we leaving?"

I felt his body stiffen on mine and his grasp loose it's playfull grip completely. He was acting like a rock!

"Hello?" I said getting irritated very fast. Like I had just snapped him outta of his trance and he snapped his head back and looked at me slightly confused.

"Uhmmmm, what do you mean... By leave?" I sighed irritated and stood in front of him and looked him straight into the eyes and said with a straight face " . ?" I said as if the awnser was in that sentence and he just growled at me just as mad.

"What are you talking about?"

Don't tell me he forgot his promise already! If he did, Oh he's going to be even more of a dead man than he already was!

"You forgot, didn't you?" I asked while sighing.

He looked away and stared at the wall guiltily. I grumbled some curses under my breath and looked the other not even trying to explain why I was so mad at him for.

"Alec, I'm leaving today weather your coming with or with out me..."

"When did I promise you that?"

"You promised me that when we were..."

I let my voice trail off and his eyes went wide and he growled angerily.

"Adalica that was an accident you know I didn't..."

I slammed my hand over his mouth and snarled at him in fury.

"Don't you dare mention that whores name around me!"

He looked at me stunned by my foul mouth but just as fast as it came it left and he looked away.

"What do you think we can, do then?"

I rolled my eyes like as if it wasn't obvious!

"Obvious..."

"Meaning?"

"Your so stupid, Alec!"

"Quit stalling and awnser the question!"

"What if I told you it was a surprise?"

"Then I'd tell you I hate surprises!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then you seriously going to hate my plan..."

"Just tell me it!"

I sighed and flopped down on the bed and looked out the window.

"I'm waiting!" screeched Alec.

Yeah he's going to hate the plan...

~Alec's POV~

I hate this plan!

Why can't she at least let me do all the planning for once? JEEZ! can't she at least trust me for like 1 second!

_You idot! you cheated on her so of course she's never going to trust an ss like you! Ok so she wants me to go to my dad and and distract him while she crawls through the vents and reaches the other end of the house which leads to the forest! Oh and not to mention I had to mind link her every 5 seconds to make sure she going to leave me anytime soon! MWAHAHHAHAHAAH! I'm so glad I sounded threatbning earlier! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! she totally listened to my every word! not to mention she was sooo checking me out earliar! especially when it slipped slightly her eyes bulged out of there sockets! I like it when my mate is checking me out! Nothing feels better than her eyes on my body! _

'SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION ALEC!' Adalica screamed through mind link and I clouched my head as I felt it hurt from her screaming.

'Please don't scream Adalica! It seriously hurts my brain!'

'To bad you don't have one' I growled at that comment and flung my dads office door open and strolled in casually.

"Would you mind like not trying to break every door in this house?!" My dad yelled angerily at him from his office chair and I winced at his tone so I lightly closed his door and bowed my head to my father. He growled in acceptance and I stood up straight and looked into his eyes before I heard an unfamilar voice call from the other room "Oh snookums! When will you be in here!?"

Who.

The.

Hell.

Is.

That!?

OOOOOOO CLIFF HANGER! HOPE YOU ENJOY NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT TOMMARROW!


	9. Chapter 9

Omg! Two chapters in one day!? I am on a role! Please Vote/Fan/Comment

T'ill the bear hibernates, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

:*

~Adalica's POV~

UGH! What is up with these vents?! They smell like my running shoes! (OOoooooo and they knocked out a squirrel one time!)

I pinched my nose and breathed out of my mouth so It wouldn't hurt my nose as much. I looked down and realized below me was...

Lauren's room...

I grin evilly as I slowly climb down and land on her bed...

Well maybe this could be my way as in saying "Stay they hell away from my piece of meat, you slut!" I grinned at that thought and slowly slipped into her bathroom looking for supplies I could use to poison or kill the back stabbing freak!

Mwhahahahahahahahaha! The idiot! She has silly string in her bottom cabinet!

I slowly uncap the bottle and prepare to sillystringify her room...

~Alec's POV~

I growled and flung the responsible of the woman voice from inside.

I froze when I saw...

Lauren...?

In my dads bed?

NAKED!?

I walked over to her and grabbed by her hair and yanked her across the room ignoring her screaming. I dragged her across the room and threw her out of my dads now open office/bedroom door and slammed it shut, not caring that I just broke the handle to the door and stormed over to my dad and slammed both of my fists intop his desk, not even caring the slightest I just broke his desk in half.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

He raises a brow and I ignore his amused smile and snarl at him.

"ANWSER ME!" I yelled in his face and he grimaced.

"She just seemed soooooo sad and lonely I couldn't help it!"

"YOUR A SICK BASTARD!" I was about to lung for him when he threw me across the room like I weighed nothing.

"YOU WILL NOT RAISE YOUR TONE WITH ME, YOU WILL NOT CURSE AT ME AND YOU WILL NOT SCREAM AT ME!" I sat up imdeatly.

"Adalica... I might be running a little late..." I said through mind link, she shocked me by her awnser.

"Mhhhmmmmmmmmmm take your time!" Did she just say that to me? Cheerfully? Oh god, I hope she's not on crack!

~Adalica's POV~

I was laughing like crazy and enjoying myself like I was going to die today! Then I heard foot steps. I slapped my hand over my histerical mouth and ran into the vent, closed the vent door and hid inside just dieing to see how priceless Laurens face was going to look.

I watched as the door flew open and heard Lauren's earth pirecing scream. I coverd my mouth trying my hardest not to give myself away... But then again if you would have saw the look on her face you would have died laughing too... And that's just what I did... Stupid I know... BUT OMG IT WAS SOOOO FLIPPING WORTH IT! I started crawling super fast like that super hero I think his name was Spikey man? Swagger man? Swishy man? Swamp man? Spider Man? SPIDER MAN! WAHHHHOOO! I GUESSED IT CORRECYLLY! WAHHHHOOO! I started making a bunch of racket which Alec told me not to do! But then again he can go and hump a horse for all I care! I'm leaving him and that's final!

The moment I said that I felt a pang in my heart and I froze right where I was.

Waaaaaiiiiiitttttttttttt, why did I just stop moving? Awwwwwww mmaannnn! Don't tell me I have feelings for this guy!? I barley know him! And yet I have feelings for him?! How much more scwrued up can I get?

I was to busy thinking and not looking to where I was going, and guess what bloody happened?! I fell down! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! FELLLL DOWN AS IN FELL DOWN THE VENTS! IS THAT EVEN FLIPPING SUPPOST TO HAPPEN?

Yeah I'll admit it i was freaking out pretty badly and my screaming wasn't helping my case either... When the falling finally stopped I landed in a bunch of bushes and trees... Fern trees... That forest scent hit my nose fast and I enjoyed every second of it... I froze on the spot though... Not too far away did I see Alec arguing with his father... And I do mean like "Physical aguring" If you catch my drift! I couldn't help it anymore so I did what only a stupid and idiot Adalica would do... I jumped through the window and Tackeld his dad down to the ground...

Yeah even stupider I know... But this time... It sooooo wasn't worth it!

SHORT INDEED SSORRY! TEST TOMARROW! I'LLL BE SURREEE TO UPDATE TOMARROWW!

T'ill I actaully watch Aladin, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691


	10. Chapter 10

FAN/VOTE/COMMENT!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ITS GOING TO BE SCARY AND DRAMATIC AND SCARY! WILL ADALICA DIE? WILL ALEC DIE? WILL ANYBODY DIE? *SPOILER!* YES SOMEONE DOES INDEEED DIE! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I'M JUST EVIL LIKE THAT! BUT I ASSURE YOU NONE OF DA MAIN CHARATERS WILL BE DIEING ANYTIME SOON!

T'ill the wolf cries it's sadistic song, Love, OnyxKnightShade5691

Okay... I admit it, I'm the dumbest person you could think of... Soooo what I decided to attack his dad?It's not like he can kill me with his fists or anything!?...

WRONG!

I tackeld his dad to the ground, but I failed misrabley in pinning him cause he had so much flipping muscle on him! I was being pinned under him and I couldn't do a thing... Yup! This is one of those "Adalica your defenseless! So curl up in a ball and cry!" Kind of moments... And that's exactly what I did... Once again I cried like a baby... But as fast as muscle had been on me it was knocked off me in and instant... Then without warning a muzzle was hitting my side playfully trying to get my attenion. I opened my eyes slightly and stopped sobbing... .GAWD! What the heck!? I jumped back and hit my head hard against a wall and nearly knocked myself out... I'm pretty sure I lost my mind right then and there because there was a Black wolf with light purple eyes staring back at me... With an amused smile? No that's not possiable... Then like I just realised what my name was I jumped up and wrapped my arms around the gigantic Black wolf who was surpised at first but excepted it just as fast...

'Adalica...'

I heard my name in my mind and knew that voice... 'Alec...' I reasponded. Before I could even blink he was still in his wolf form and he had me pinned up aganist the floor to were I could barley breathe...

'Alec... What's wrong?' I said warningly and worriedly.

'Adalica... It's hard to reist my inner wolf in this form...' He said like he was trying to hold something back...

I didn't understand what he was talking about before it was too late and now offically facing a naked looking Alec...

'Alec? Alec? ALEC!?' Alec wasn't responding to my mind link at all just panting very hard on top of me. I tried moving slightly out of his grip causing it to tighten.

"Alec? are you alright? you seem a bit..." Before I could finish what I was going to say Alec looked straight into my eyes and they were that violet purple again... Oh no. That's not good! I started squriming more and more only causing Alec to whimper at me.

"W-w-who a-are y-y-y-you?" I stutterd terrified he'd do something that I would feel guilty for once again.

"My name is Alec Train, why do you ask? you scared my dear?" OOoooOOokkk now I understand why my grandma always said don't go outside on a full moon! it brings out the crazies!

I started high-prevenalating but stopped when Alec collapsed on top of me.

Jeez! Alec isn't good for my health! He makes my heart skip a beat and even sometimes stop momentarily... Yeah... Alec's definitely going to be the death of me... I shook those odd thoughts away and tried standing up with Alec on top of me... Seriously don't try this, you' ll likely be using muscles you never knew that you had and trust me you'll be wishing you never used them...

I fell right back down with Alec's head cradles on my chest... I wonder how much longer Alec and Alec's dad will be knocked out... Knowing Alec he'll be out of it for quite some time might as well get comfortable...

~Alec's POV~

I collasped right on top of Adalica and everything went black...

Or at least that what I hoped happend...

But I was facing myself...

Noooo... He was different...

I observed him closely and he did just the same...

.Light Violet Eyes...

That's when it came to me that he was my inner wolf form, he was grinning mischivously...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" My voice was loud and clear but it seemed to almost echo in a weird way...

"Why are you looking at me that way?" He almost repeated my words... I cooked my head to the right to get a better look at him and noticed something else... He had white hair? But that can't be right... He looks exactly my age and yet he has snow white hair? Am I missing something here?

He then did same except he still had that creepy smile on his mouth... For some reason that kinda intimidates me. I growled at him firecly and he did the same...

Something wasn't right with this guy...

His smile widened...

"Who are you?" I practically snarled at him.

"Who do you think?" His voice was deep and scratchy almost...

"Are... Are you my inner wolf? But... How did you get into my head?" His smile went even more sinister and I noticed he had... fangs? That can't be right... He can't be what I think he is... Can he?

"Your close, but very wrong at the same time, get it?" His eyes turned into a deep crimson color.

I then knew what I feared was true...

I am a vampire...

Not a werewolf...

Even though I could transform into one... This guy standing right infront of me isn't a werewolf like their suppost to be...

Meaning that was just a lie I let myself fall into...

I Alec Train, Am a Vampire...

~Adalica's POV~

I snapped my eyes open the minute I felt Alec move a muscle and got real close to his face just staring at his eye lids.

But what I was expecting were crystal blue eyes to look right back at me...

Instead Blood red eyes were staring straight into my soul...

And without any control I kissed Alec...

But here's the thing... I didn't wanna kiss him right then a there...

He made me...

His mouth started travling down my jawline and didn't hesitate to bite my neck...

But this time it felt like as if he was sucking my blood...

Werewolves don't drink blood...

So Alec really is a...

And then I was knocked on the head so hard I think I heard it crack...

FAN/VOTE/COMMENT!

I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! OMG! Kaylee! How dare you turn Alec into one of those fantasy leeches in human form? Reason Is so I can make Adalica's life harder and the story more tastier!

"I'll show you a sweet dream the next night", Love, OnyxKnightShade5691


	11. Chapter 11

Fan/Vote/Comment!

I hate myself for changing Alec into a leech! UrGGGGG! But then again it will make my story much more interesting! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAG!

Please tell me whatcha think and please feel free to enjoy yourself!

*Spoiler* Well KIND OF! ITS ACTUALLY A BTW! IF ADALICA IS WOKEN UP FROM HER SLEEP... She tends to say things she never say in a million years...

I slowly creaked my eyes open. I heard a dripping sound nearby, but everything was so blurry... I closed my eyes and just listened... Then I heard it, a terrified man was screaming in pain... 'i'm scared' I opened my eyes and slowly got up, I took my first wobbly step and stepped in some warm liquid. My vision was still blurry, I ignored it and moved on. I saw a door and what I guessed the knob and twisted it open... The mans screaming got louder and louder... I stood outside a metal door, my vision cleared just enough for me to see this knob was shaped as a cresent moon. I pulled it open and the mans screaming ceased. I looked across the room and saw someone I didn't expect... "Alec?" It came out as a whisper not a shout... Alec was chained to wall covered in some deep red substance and he was... Naked?... Alec wasn't looking at me though, he was staring at the ceiling looking as if it would collapse on him any second. Then everything went in slow motion... He slowly lowered his head and stared at me from across the room. He had those deep violet eyes, not crystal blue... I blinked a couple of times and my vision finally cleared... I forced myself to look away from Alec and observed the room, there wasn't any furniture in the room as if it were a prison cell or something... 'This doesn't make any sense... How long was I asleep for? 100 years? OMG! Don't tell me! I'm becoming just like Aang from Avatar The Last Air Bender! I'm a 116 years old! NOOOOOOO! And I never got a chance to kiss a monkey...(Long story) No, no, no, no, no, it's not possiable, there's just no way I could have slept that long! STOP THINKING ADALICA! Just go over there and help Alec...' I looked around the room and felt my heart stop beating... There were men and women all around me, their necks ripped open... 'Hey, is that... Lauren?... OK, so I admit she was a really mean sl*t, but that didn't mean it would be okay to kill her!' I looked around at the other dead corpses lying around the floor and then back at Alec. Then suddenly everyhting clicked into place... 'No! You can't accuse him Adalica, you've got to find out the truth first!' I felt like there were a 100 pounds being shoved over my shoulders and I had to hold it up or else I might fall apart. I slowly weaved my way across the sea of dead bodies towards Alec, when I reached him I made sure to stand a good 5 foot away from him. I cleared my throat and stared at Alec's stained feet.

"Alec?... Did you... Did you do this?... To the pack?"

I finally met his eyes and I was shocked to see that they were petrified, but I was glad to see they were crystal blue and not that violet color.

He looked away and whisperd "If I tell you will you promise not to run away?" I looked at his lips and then back to him. I forced a smile and said "I promise." I sat down in front of him, he sat down as well. He cleared his throat but still rasped "Will you sit by me? It's kinda awkaward..." He looked away and I knew he was blushing from embaressment. I giggled at his modesty. I stood up, but noticed something hanging 6 feet above Alec's head. 'What is that?' I squinted and realised it was a towel. 'Alec probably wants to cover up badly, considering the fact that he's naked... But his personality, you'd think he'd be rather comfortable, huh, guess you can't judge a book by its cover...' I looked down at Alec and gave him a thin smile "Give me a boost?" I was grossed out by the smell and the dead bodies in the room, I'm possitive my face gave away how disgusted I was. He looked at me surprised and nodded his head. He got in a sitting position, so I could climb onto his shoulders, I did. I reached up, but realized I needed to get up a little closer so I could grab the towel, I stood up on my tippie toes and grabbed the towel. I looked down at Alec and murmured "Catch me?" He rolled his eyes and nodded his head, I jumped high off his shoulders, but not long did I land into his arms. I looked deep into Alec's eyes... 'They look angry?' I shook off that though, forced a smile, but slowly crawled out of his arms. I handed him his towel and backed away, before turning around I muttered "Tell me when I can turn around." What felt like forever (2 minutes) I heard Alec whisper "Turn around." I looked at Alec's towel now on his waist and thenI looked at his body. 'He must have cleaned all the red stuff that he was coverd in off with the towel. Hmmmm... smart guy.' I looked into his crystal eyes and whisperd "Now will you tell me?" He looked at me and then looked at the empty space to his left. 'What is he a mute now or something?' I thought mentally to myself and sat down by his left. When I looked up, he was looking very deep into my eyes and asked me one last time. "Promise me... Adalica, I need to know I can trust you you won't runaway and that you won't tell anyone." He had a very firece look in his eyes, but his mouth and eyebrows made him look desprerate, not firece. I poked his head with my pointer finger and smiled sincerly. "Hey, you make it sound like I can runaway. I'm your's remember? I can't escape you no matter what, but if it makes you feel better, yes I promise with all my heart and soul..." I was blushing feverishly and looked at the ground embarressed of my speech. I looked back up at him and say a priceless shocked face. I gasped when I noticed he had tears in his eyes and he was... Laughing too? When he got most of his laughs out of the way he looked at me and grinned widely. "You really are stupid, you realize that right?" He snickerd at his own remark, at first I glared at him, but couldn't reisist the temptation of laughing as well. We laughed until our sides hurt and we couldn't laugh anymore. I looked at my hands and then back at Alec. "Alec..." I said using a stern voice "Are you trying to distract me?" I looked back over at him daring him to awnser my question. He was staring at my feet, but glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Maybe, maybe not..." He had a michiveous glint in his eyes and he was smiling just a little bit to big.

I glared at him in annoynce and whisper yelled "Fine then!" I stood up to walk away, but I rememberd the promise I made him and sat right back down. 'Crash and burn Alec! Yeah, that's right! Burn baby! BURN!' I mentally said to myself. We had a moment of pure silence that felt like it would never end, until Alec whisperd barley autoible " I did it... I'm the one... I'm the one who did this to my pack..." For a second every cell and organ in my body stopped functioning. 'No... there's no way he could've...' I couldn't beleive it, but at the same time... it made sense, like when I first woke up I heard a dripping noise or when I was walking I stepped in some substance, or when I found Alec who was covered in red from head to toe, and his dead pack members laying around us not moving... It was all him... I thpught it was a werewolf who raided this place and killed everyone, but that doesn't make much sense because Alec's pack was 6th strongest of the contenet... I feel like Alec just walked up to me, ripped my heart out and then threw it on the floor... 'Why were we acting so calm earliar? Why didn't I notice sooner?... Don't tell me Alec managed to distract me long enough to forget about the bodies while we were talking? Ugh! That jerk! I won't forgive him! I will have my payback! Now I understand why I wouldn't stop looking into his eyes! He was hypomotising me! But... How could he do this to his own pack?Ugh! and he made me say I'm yours!' All these things were going into my head, I was angry, frustrateded, sad, confused, I didn't understand how this happened. I couldn't even react when he was shaking my shoulder and shouting something. My vision started to go blurry and everything went black.

I heard a car engine start and felt a hand shaking my shoulder. I creaked my eyes open and saw Alec, with violet frantic eyes... 'Violets such a beautiful color' I noticed I was in his arms, he was glancing at me while tryiing to drive. "Adalica..." Alec sighed with pure relief. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my legs under me. "Your cold." 'Whoa! my voice sounds like a frogs! I always wanted to see what it would be like to be a frog...' I leaned back a little to look at his eyes... still violet... I rested my head on his shouler and closed my eyes. He grumbeld under his breath "Just stop giving me heart attacks." I moved my head to where his heart was and put my ear against his chest... 'His heart was like a jack rabbits... I felt horriable... But I feel so tired... I know! I'll tell him I love him! Yeah! maybe that'll help!' I cleared my throat and murmured before sleepiness could take over "I love... you... you...r... your... hair..." He stopped the car and glared at me "Could you stop talking?" I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach... 'Why is he being so mean to me?' I felt tears slowly fall down my face. Alec looked back down at my face and was horrified "Adalica... I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood... I haven't got any sleep in the past 7 days and I swear there's a unicorn in the back seat and..." I put a finger to his lips and said "Then let me drive." His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Over my dead body." I sighed and started getting out of his lap. "Ok, ok, fine! I understand!" I put my hands up in surrender and started crawling to the back of the car, well van. I called over my shoulder " I'll just sleep in the back with the unicorn, I'm sure he's 10x nicer than you are and he wouldn't mind if I talked." Before I could get any farther to reaching to where the "unicorn" was I was back on Alec's lap. "Don't test me, Adalica." He sounded and looked scary. I tried backing away from him, but ran into the steering wheel. He wrapped his arms around me and smelled my hair deeply. "I'm sorry, just please let me get some sleep, Adalica?" I sighed murmured "I hope you don't drool..."

3 hours later

I awoke to something snoring. I growled with annoyance "Alec." I whisperd, he didn't even respond! I looked at how we were postioned, I could feel my cheeks flush to a deep red color 'I don't remember falling asleep this way...' My heart beat increased ten fold. I heard a grumble and then a "Could you be any louder? I'm trying to sleep." He got even closer to me (If possible) and put his face to the left side of mine, also his arms around me tightend. For some reason I was rather comfortable and began to doze off again, but before I did one tiny little question popped into my head 'Why is Alec acting so cold towards me? Then darkness...

7 hours later

I awoke once again, Alec moved his head away from mine grumbling about saftey and seatbelts. I unconcouisly cuddled closer to him, put my head in the crook of his neck and slighed deeply. Alec began whispering "I'm so sorry you got involved in this with me Adalica, I should've told you sooner. I... I... I wasn't a werewolf... I never was, I'm a..." I never heard the end of that sentence...

THE END! PLEASE, FEEL FREE TO VOTE/FAN/ COMMENT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NEVER UPDATING! I JUST WASN'T IN THE MOOD FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! BUT I AM NOW!


End file.
